


Golden

by Jukebox_Bars



Series: fem!Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Derek and Scott are Brothers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Stiles is Scarlett, this is not really a story but it is?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jukebox_Bars/pseuds/Jukebox_Bars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puberty was weird, okay? She was growing in ways she hadn't expected, despite sitting through her fair share of health classes. She didn't want to change, she liked that she could wear the same clothes as Scott and no one would care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

Scarlett wasn't sure of who she was supposed to be. Her confusion started at the tender age of nine when her mother passed away. Scarlett had needed her more than ever the following years. Puberty was weird, okay? She was growing in ways she hadn't expected, despite sitting through her fair share of health classes. She didn't want to change, she liked that she could wear the same clothes as Scott and no one would care. 

Middle school was different. Scarlett heard new words being passed around. Words like "dyke" and "lesbian". Words she didn't associate with herself but others seemed to associate with how she looked. She was angry for a couple of years, angry that she had to go bra shopping with Scott's mom and not her own. Angry that she didn't feel right in her own body. Angry that her comfy clothes got her called names.

Scarlett had tried so hard to ignore the looks she got in the hallways on the days she wore board shorts instead of short shorts, the whispers about how she was gross because she didn't shave her legs. She was determined to do things her own way, to only do what she wanted for herself and no one else, and that included not shaving her legs because it was weird. Why would you want to shave your legs if the hair grew back in less than a week?

Scarlett stayed confused through freshman year. People avoided her all of middle school but needed to be her friend on the first day of high school. She let a few people in. Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore to be exact. It wasn't until three weeks later that she realised it was because Scott's step brother Derek had been driving them to school. Derek was a Junior and captain of the lacrosse team. Jackson wanted to be Derek's friend, not Scarlett's.

The whole situation made her mad again. Lydia had tried to get her to wear a skirt a few days prior to finding out her true intentions but Scarlett had laughed it off. It was a few days later when she was re-evaluating her fake friendships that she felt the truth behind it. She'd overheard a senior. Ethan or Aiden or something call her a boy when she felt the need to scream for the billionth time.

Scarlett was a girl. She didn't feel wrong as a girl, she just didn't want to be a girl if it meant wearing skirts and shaving her legs and wearing makeup. She wasn't going to torture herself for other peoples pleasure.

At seventeen, Scarlett developed 'the crush'. 'The crush' was a thing Scarlett and Scott didn't talk about, mostly because when Scott found out he backed into the McCall's mailbox. It wasn't her fault that Scott didn't see it coming, she'd been staring at Derek's ass for months. It was something to appreciate, and maybe she shouldn't have told Scott midway out the driveway but she wasn't going to take it back.

Derek had gone away to college, and when he came back to visit he was hotter than ever. He managed to grow a few inches and put on what she thought had to be twenty pounds of muscle. When she questioned him about steroids he had laughed, a blush high on his cheeks and told her that it was called going to a gym.

She missed the rest of his explanation because of his laugh, holy mother of god, his laugh and Derek blushing? That was a gift from the heavens. Scarlett couldn't remember what she said to him before she ran out to Scott's car, if she had even said anything at all. Derek had always been like an older brother to her but he was so much more than that as of late. He was the most important person in her life. 

They'd started texting more when Derek had first moved out. Little things like complaints about classes, stories about Scott. Then those things became "I miss you" and "when are you coming home?". When Derek moved back to Beacon Hills for the summer, his first stop was Scarlett's house. She wasn't even a little bit embarrased to admit that when she hugged him hello there were a few tears. The embarrassing part was when she held his face just to look at him and he smiled back and the butterflies in her stomach almost ripped out of her chest when she saw the smile behind the beard.

The beard was another story. Sure, Derek had always been able to grow mean facial hair but when he'd confessed to growing it out because he knew she liked it Scarlett almost died. She was half convinced that he was growing it out so she wouldn't notice all the times he blushed around her.

Derek blushing was only part of what made Scarlett want to kiss him. There were the subtle glances her way whenever a joke was said on tv and he knew she'd be laughing. There was the way he always picked up his phone for her even the one time that he was in a movie theatre. There were the lingering touches, the kicks under the dinner table. All the stupid clichés you could imagine.

They weren't dating, they just hung out a lot and enjoyed being together. Scott scrunched up his nose, making a face of disgust whenever he saw them together but he still tried to smile through it. Scarlett found her dad lecturing Derek about having her back before curfew, which she'd never broken. Everyone thought they were dating except for themselves.

The best thing Derek did for Scarlett was let her be herself. He never asked why she shaved her head every few months, never seemed disgusted by her hairy legs, never questioned her choice in clothes or expected anything more from her than she was willing to give.

Derek was golden.


End file.
